That's My Boyfriend You're Kissing!
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: Alec only came to Magnus's parties because it made him happy, and Magnus knew it./ But Magnus wasn't and he was seething. When the vampire suddenly kissed Alec, and wouldn't stop, even when Alec pushed and pushed, Magnus had had enough. No one took advantage of his boyfriend like that. Never. He yanked the vampire off of him and snarled, "That's my boyfriend you're kissing!"


**This is just a one shot I wrote a few weeks ago I hope you like it! Lots of **  
><strong>Malec!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or Cassie Clare. Or else she would've been in BIG trouble for CoLS!**

**Update: I wrote published this a few days ago, but after a nice reviewer- RoselynM- pointed out a few things I could do to make it better, I decided to rewrite this, especially since she was my only reviewer. If I had guests, then I would have no way to contact them about the change. So, enjoy. I tried to add more feelings and more words!**

**By the way, you should read Roselyn's stories! I didn't read her TMI opne, since it's M, but I did read her Harry Potter one!**

Alec only came to Magnus's parties because it made him happy, and Magnus knew it.

But one day Magnus paused and watched as a vampire and werewolf sat next to Alec, who was in a far corner, alone. The werewolf suggested they go somewhere else and when Alec declined- face slightly pink, which Magnus thought was the cutest thing ever- and the werewolf- a guy- left, the vampire placed his hand on Alec's thigh and of course, Alec being Alec, was completely oblivious.

But Magus wasn't and he was _seething._ The anger and frustration flared up inside of him, as he watched the idiotic vampire and werewolf flirt with _his_ innocent Alec. When the vampire suddenly kissed Alec, and wouldn't stop, even when Alec tried to push him away, Magnus had had enough. He was mad enough to break the vampire's arms._ No one_ took advantage of his boyfriend like that.

Never.

He marched over to Alec angrily. Who did this guy think he was?! A High Warlock of Brooklyn? No, that was Magnus. Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He could turn this guy into a pig, if he wanted. He would, but there were witnesses around and besides, _you can't change someone into what they already are,_ Magnus thought smugly.

He yanked the vampire off of him and snarled, _"That's my boyfriend you're kissing!"_

The vampire snarled and scoffed and pretty soon he and Magnus were fighting. Alec gasped as Magnus landed a punch right in the vampire's jaw. The vampire kicked back. When, finally, the vampire had realized Magnus was stronger and run away, glaring, Magnus came and sat down next to Alec, feeling part smug, part upset, but satisfied.

"Magnus!"

"What?"

"You're hurt!" Alec exclaimed, worried.

"No- no, listen. Alec. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He didn't _do_ anything. You didn't need to punch him. I- I'm not worth that." Alec's head went down in shame or embarrassment, Magnus wasn't sure which.

Magnus took Alec's hand, trying to look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I did. He touched you, Alec. On your_ thigh._ That's something no one should do unless you let them-" Alec started to blushed- "and he kissed you. Only _I_ can do that."

Blushing, Alec whispered quietly, "I know."

"Good. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of you like that."

Alec blushed yet again and Magnus slid his arms around Alec's waist and kissed him roughly, pulling him as close as possible. Alec slipped both hands up Magnus's shirt, kissing him back, and Magnus sighed, smiling happily.

He pulled away, still smiling, and said, "Can you wait in the bedroom? The parties over."

Alec nodded, smiling himself, and went up, Magnus watching to make sure no one else touched him and then, smiling to himself, led the guests out, deciding that he would always love Alec. And that would never change. (And then he went up, cuddling with Alec, just talking.)

**Well, I'll give you cookies if you review! I'd love to hear about what I did wrong and right here so I can improve and make my dream happen. And I added in the last line because I didn't want anyone to think, that, like, something happened with them...sooooo...because the thing with the thigh is the closest I will ever go to M and that wasn't even M, not close. That's still T. I mean, you can imagine another ending, but that's the way it went.  
><strong>


End file.
